


It Never Ends

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Nightmares, Sort Of Fluff, my female warrior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke has another bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Never Ends

Another night, another nightmare.

Hawke mumbled something in her sleep, causing Sebastian to look away from the book he was reading.

"Laila? Are you up?" he whispered.

There was no response so he turned back to the page he was on and tried to find his place. A few moments passed and he felt the bed shift. He looked over to find Hawke's hands patting her body and the mattress as if she were looking for something. His brow furrowed as he watched her. She had a look of frustration mixed with fear on her face. Sebastian set his book down and set a hand on Hawke's shoulder. She began to whimper.

"Laila," he said softly. He gently shook her.

"Laila, wake up, dear," he said louder.

He was about to say her name again when her eyes shot open and she sat up, breathing heavily. She looked bewildered as she clutched the blanket to her body and blinked away tears. Sebastian reached for her and pulled her in his arms.

"Shh, it was just a dream," he said soothingly.

"When is it going to end?" she asked between pants.

"I don't know," he said with a frown and a kiss to Hawke's forehead. "I don't know."


End file.
